spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise Up
Rise Up is the forty-third episode overall in Tales of Dawn and the Season 6 finale. In this episode, Sariel, now filled with power from Dawn's trident, begins a rampage on the city while holding Dawn hostage. Now it is up to Alec and the royal family to put an end to the angel's turmoil on the kingdom and save Dawn. Characters * Dawn * Alec * Leon * Pallas * Esa * Triton * Savantia * Sariel Plot Alec woke up, having passed out from Sariel's beating. When he remembered that he had Dawn and her trident, he got up, healing himself, and swam to a nearby phone booth, calling Savantia. He explained the situation to her just as Sariel arrived, the queen and her husband going out to fight while Esa led the children to safety. Sariel dropped Dawn, still chained up, off in a tower in the middle of the kingdom, promising her that he would be back to teach her a lesson for wronging him in the past. He went out, facing the royal couple. They put in their best effort to stop him, but the angel was too strong with Dawn's trident in the night time. Meanwhile, Alec just arrived in Atlantis, going through the crowds of panicked people and spotting Dawn in the tower. The young cook sneaked to the top of the tower while the brawl outside continued, managing to reach Dawn and hug her, thankful for her safety. Dawn was shocked by the gesture, blushing softly before reminding him about Sariel. As he tried to free her from the chains, Sariel spotted them after taking down both king and queen, blasting the tower. Thankfully, Alec was able to escape with Dawn, holding her bridal style as Sariel growled. This resulted in an intense chase throughout Atlantis. In the middle of the chase, Alec managed to trick Sariel into blasting the chains' bonds off Dawn, allowing her to swim freely and use her powers. They continued swimming off, Neptune arriving and meeting up with Esa and the royal couple. He told them that if Sariel used too much power with the trident, he would be extremely weakened by it. Having an idea that was both helpful and extreme, Esa left the children with Neptune (who was embarrassed of being given the job of being a babysitter) and approached the roof, activating the same spell she used in A Few Pointers and causing the moon to expand. Sariel, overwhelmed by the amount of power, began losing control, prompting both Alec and Dawn to evacuate. Finally, an explosion occurred, Sariel dropping to the ground, weakened and unconscious. Esa deactivated the spell, everyone approaching the angel (most of them disappointed that he was alive). Deciding to have him imprisoned far away from them, Triton and Savantia agreed that Pyriel 'would take good care of him.' Later on, Dawn asked Alec if he was really that worried for her, which the young cook replied, "M-maybe." Smiling softly, the redhead kissed his cheek before leaving the dumbfounded, red-faced merman be. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Tales of Dawn Category:Season Finale